Association for the Treatment of Sexual Abusers
Association for the treatment of Sexual Abusers was incorporated in 1984, the Association for the Treatment of Sexual Abusers is a non-profit, interdisciplinary organization. ATSA was founded to foster research, facilitate information exchange, further professional education and provide for the advancement of professional standards and practices in the field of sex offender evaluation and treatment. ATSA is an international organization focused specifically on the prevention of sexual abuse through effective management of sex offenders. * Elimination of sexual victimization. * The protection of our communities through responsible and ethical treatment of sex offenders. * The prevention of sexual assault through effective management of sex offenders. * The maintenance of high standards of professionalism and integrity within its membership. As a voluntary membership organization, ATSA does not credential its members or certify any individual's fitness to provide services. ATSA recommends that questions about a member's credentials be directed to the appropriate professional licensing department or agency in the member's state or region. Membership standards Clinical Membership Requirements Persons with a Masters Degree or above, in the Behavioral or Social Sciences, who have engaged in a minimum of 2000 hours providing direct clinical services (assessment, individual and/or group treatment) to individuals who have engaged in sexual offending behavior. I do not belive sex offenders can be cured so this website it pointless. You can not cure anyone. Research Membership Requirements Persons with a Masters Degree or above, in the Behavioral or Social Sciences, who have engaged in a minimum of 2000 hours of conducting research specific to investigating issues related to sexual offending behavior. Research and Clinical Membership Requirements Persons with a Masters Degree or above, in the Behavioral or Social Sciences, who have engaged in a minimum of 2000 hours of conducing research specific to investigating issues related to sexual offending behavior and 2000 hours providing direct clinical services to individuals who have engaged in sexual offending behavior. Student Membership Requirements Persons who are currently registered as at least a half-time student in an accredited college or university in pursuit of a career related to the study or treatment of sexually offending behavior. Verification of student status is required when submitting application. Professional Membership Requirements Persons who have engaged in a minimum of 2000 hours of work specifically related to sexual abuse prevention or to the management of individuals who have engaged in sexual offending behavior. (No degree requirements.) Clinical Associate Membership Requirements 1) Persons with a Masters Degree or above, in the Behavioral or Social Sciences, who have engaged for less than 2000 hours in direct behavioral research of sexual offending behavior and/or has provided direct clinical services to individuals who have engaged in sexual offending behavior; or 2) Persons with a Bachelors Degree or equivalent, in the Behavioral or Social Sciences, who have engaged in direct research of and/or provided direct clinical services to individuals who have engaged in sexual offending behavior; or 3) Persons who are employed on a full time basis of at least 40 hours per week in a position that provides direct clinical services to individuals who have engaged in sexual offending behavior. Research Associate Membership Requirements Persons who have engaged in research on sexual offending behavior, but have done so for less then 2000 hours. Affiliate Membership Requirements Persons who are currently working on a full-time basis for at least 40 hours per week either in a related area (such as the treatment of sexually abused children, adult victim/survivors of sexual abuse, or non-offending spouses) or in a non-clinical capacity such as the criminal justice system. Individuals involved in clinical practice, providing assessment and treatment services, and/or those individuals involved in conducing research related to sexually offending behavior, who qualify for a higher membership category, are not eligible for membership in the affiliate category. Publications Sexual Abuse provides a forum for the latest original research and scholarly reviews on both clinical and theoretical aspects of sexual abuse. Unlike other publications that present a mix of articles on sexual abuse and human sexuality in general, Sexual Abuse is the only one to focus exclusively on articles related to sexual offending, thoroughly investigating its causes, consequences, and treatment strategies. The in-depth studies provide essential data for those working in both clinical and academic environments, including psychologists, psychiatrists, social workers, and therapists/counselors, as well as corrections officers and allied professionals. The Association for the Treatment of Sexual Abusers' Board of Directors, as part of ATSA's overall mission of promoting effective intervention and management practices for individuals who have engaged in abusive sexual behavior, formed several Task Force Groups to develop reports intended to guide professional practices with various populations. The Task Force on Children with Sexual Behavior Problems has completed their report which is intended to guide professional practices with children, ages 12 and under. Specifically, the Task Force was asked to address how assessment should be linked to intervention activities, what intervention models or components are most effective and the role of family involvement in intervention. The Task Force also addressed a number of scientific and public policy issues concerning children with sexual behavior problems (SBP). See also References External links *http://www.atsa.com/index.html Home page for ATSA Category:Psychology societies Category:Scientific societies